The New Shane
by ninja writer 17
Summary: DICONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

The new Shane

Disclaimer: I don't own Slugterra.

Chapter 1: First day of slinging

I groan in my sleep as I feel a sudden, yet very small heatwave flow over my face. I slowly open my eyes to see my Dad's Infernus Slug smiling and chirping at me. I smiled back, "Good morning to you too Burpy." I said as I rose out of bed, Burpy jumping onto my shoulder as I look myself over in the mirror. My hair was red, like my mother, but short-ish like my father. With blue eyes, and an outfit that looks like the Shane outfit, except my shirt is green where it would normally be black. Not a bright green, but a semi-darker shade.

I step downstairs and find dozens of slugs gathered around a cake, streamers, and my parents, as well as Kord, and Pronto all waiting for me, "Happy Birthday!" They all yelled in unison.

"Happy birthday, Rohan." My father, Eli Shane, said. Yep, that's right. My full name is Rohan Shane. Son of Eli and Trixie Shane. And today, was my 15th birthday. My dad didn't want me slinging slugs until I turned 15. He said that was the rule for him that Grandpa Will made.

Before cake, I sat down on the couch as everyone lined up to give me their presents. Up first, was Kord, "Congrats on finally being old enough to duel, bro." He said as he handed me a box. I opened it up excitedly. Kord is one of the best mechanics in all of Slugterra, rivaled only by Krendall. I opened it, to see a blaster that was styled just like my Dads, except it was a little bit slimmer.

My eyes lit up, "No way! This thing looks awesome!" I exclaimed.

Kord chuckled, "Yeah, I've been working on that bad boy for months. It's capable of handling any kind of power a slug can pack." Then, Kord reached for a capsule and leaned it down to one of the Rammstone slugs, "And here. I'm also giving you Bludgeon."

I took the capsule and let Bludgeon hang on my shoulder, "Thanks Kord. I know how much he means to you. I promise that he's in good hands."

After Kord, was the not-so humble Pronto, "Yes, well. Pronto will give you a gift, that no stinky cave troll, can possibly out do." He then handed me a rolled up map, "This, is a map that I have drawn up, from my vast knowledge. Containing main routes and shortcuts."

I could see Mom roll her eyes, "I'd stay away from the shortcuts until you're used to slinging for your life." She said, generating a laugh from everyone, minus Pronto.

After I finish laughing, I look at the Molenoid, "Thanks Pronto, this'll definitely come in handy."

Pronto made a proud expression, "Aha! And, also, I too, shall give you one of my slugs." He said as he reached for one.

In my mind, I was pleading, _"_ _Please don't be stinky. Please don't be stinky."_

He then handed me a capsule with a Polero Slug, "Behold! A Polero slug!" He said in a dramatic voice.

I let it stand in the palm of my hand, "Welcome to my arsenal Splits." I said as I pet his head with my finger, getting a purr from him.

After Pronto, was mom, "Rohan, first, I'd like to give you this." She handed a box to me, I opened it and went wide-eyed.

No way. Seriously?

"Y-Your camera? You're really letting me have this?" I asked in disbelief. She never let me even touch the camera before, never mind use it.

Mom nodded, "Yes. The adventures a slug slinger has, are the most amazing things in your life. This way, you can immortalize all those moments worth remembering." She then handed me Bluster, her Tormato slug, "And this little guy, is so you can blow the others away." She said with a slight giggle.

I took Bluster slowly, she always let me play with him and Burpy when I was young, "Thanks Mom." Then came Dad.

Dad sat down across from me, "Rohan. Reaching this age is the first step to, eventually, taking my place as the Shane who protects Slugterra. So here's your gift from me." He said as he put something in my hand.

I looked at it and was stunned, "Burpy!?" I yelled, getting a gasp from everyone else in the house. Apparently no one knew about this. "But I thought you said I'd get Burpy when I came to be ready to surpass you." I said. He reminded me of that every time I brought up wanting to see Burpy transform.

Kord looked at my dad, "He's right, Eli. That's what you told us you'd do."

"Why the change of mind?" My mom asked.

Dad stood up, "Because Burpy was with me when I was learning, and he helped me get as good as I am. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't want my son to not have that experience."

I looked at Burpy, who simply nodded, before looking back up to my dad, "I'll make you proud. All of you. I promise."

After lighting the candles, hearing "happy birthday," blowing the candles out and eating cake, I grabbed my new blaster, "Alright. So who wants to be my opponent for my first duel, and my first win?" I said with a confident grin on my face.

Pronto scoffed, "Feh! He gets and Infernus and he thinks he can best the mighty Pronto? I think not!" Before anyone could object, I had already grabbed my slugs and ran outside.

I handed my mom the camera, "Think you could record for me?"

Mom smiled, "Of course." She held the camera up and hit record, "It's time for Rohan's first duel." She said in her 'fond memories' voice.

I simply roll my eyes and get in position.

Kord stands between me and Pronto, arm raised, "Slingers ready?" Both me and Pronto nodded. "DUEL!" Kord yelled as he swung his arm down.

Pronto fired the first shot, it was an Armashelt slug. I duck down, grab Bludgeon, and fire. Pronto squeals and braces himself as Bludgeon goes over his head. Pronto opened his eyes and relaxed, "Ha! You missed!" But I was too busy firing Twist to pay attention to what he was saying, "Oh Floppers." He said just before getting tied up by his feet. Pronto struggled to keep his balance as he fires Stinky. I grab Bluster and fire. Bluster shot a tornado towards the other Slug, sending the cloud of stink straight to Pronto.

I then loaded Burpy into my blaster, "I've waited my whole life to do this." I say to myself just before I fire. Burpy transformed and circled around Pronto, disorienting him and knocking him over. I ran to my opponent, grabbing Bludgeon along the way and loading him in. When Pronto looks up, he sees me with a loaded Rammstone ready to fire.

"And that's it. Rohan's the winner." Kord announced.

I jumped in sheer joy "YES! My first duel!" That's when I was hit by my parents from both sides as they hugged me. Normally, I'd feel embarrassed, but after finally having a duel, I couldn't care less.

"That was amazing!" Mom said.

"Yeah, you timed everything perfectly." My dad noted.

I nodded and looked down to my slugs, "What are you guys doing in those? This is just as much your win as it is mine. Get out here and celebrate with us!" That's when all four of my slugs tackled my face. I fell to the ground in surprise, laughing the whole time through.


	2. Road Trip

Chapter 2: Road trip

A/N: In case you lost track, here's Rohan's slug arsenal. Burpy, Bluster, Splits, and Bludgeon.

After I smoked Pronto in that duel, we all went back inside. Once inside, Dad grabbed the serving knife, "So, how about seconds in celebration of Rohan's first victory?"

Hearing this, Mom rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Win a duel against Pronto is cause for seconds?" She asked.

Kord walked past her and to the table, "Fine by me." The cave troll said.

I took my slice, and cut it in half, then gave it to my slugs, "There you go guys." I said as they hurried over to each get a few bites. Watching the slugs always makes me smile. I don't know what it is about them, but they're just so much fun. Probably has to do with my being a Shane.

Once the second round of cake was done, we all got comfy in the main room, "So, what's your next move gonna be?" Kord asked, "Slug hunting, or more dueling?"

I hummed in thought, "hmm… I actually haven't thought about it…honestly, after that duel with Pronto, I know I'm gonna need more slugs if I'm gonna get better. But I also can't wait to duel someone again." Mom and Dad shared knowing glances.

Uh-oh. That can only mean one thing.

"I think it's time for a Shane gang road trip." Dad said.

"There's a nearby cavern that's holding a localized tournament." Mom added.

Kord smirked, "Yeah, that way, you can get your fill of dueling, and get some more slugs along the way."

I grinned, "That sounds good." I then face my dad, "Hey, Dad? You think I can drive Lucky this time?" I asked. Ever since I was 12, I've been trying to get to drive Lucky or BOOM-R, but they always said no.

Dad rolled his eyes, "Should've seen that much coming." He said, "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Next thing anyone knew, I was gone, and the distinct sound of a mecha-beast starting up could be heard.

What can I say? I was excited.

It wasn't long before reaching the cavern where the tournament would be held. It was obvious that we had arrived, because there were slingers all over the place, taking practice shots. I went up to registration and signed my name before heading back to the group, "Alright. Nothing left to do now, but wait for my first match." I told them.

"What are you doing here, Shane?" I heard someone say in a very rude tone behind me.

"Billy?" My dad asked.

I turned around to see him and chuckled, "This is the brainless Flopper that you guys told me about?"

I saw Billy look at me with an angry expression, "Shut your mouth punk!" He said as he pointed his blaster at my forehead.

I froze.

Luckily, I heard a blaster being loaded behind me, "Don't you dare!" I heard my mom yell.

Suddenly, The guy who was at registration walked up, "Hey! No fights! Save it for the tournament!"

Billy put his blaster away, "Whatever. He'll be slug chow in no time."

I exhaled in relief. One problem of mine, is that I don't always know when to shut my mouth. This was a pretty good example.

About a half hour later, the guy in charge of the tournament got on the PA, "Attention slingers. Report to your assigned arenas for your preliminary match."

Mom put her hand on my shoulder, "Be careful, ok?" She had a lot of worry in her voice. She's protective, but after hearing about the Ghouls, I don't blame her.

I nod my head, "I will. You gonna record my matches?"

She held up the camera, "Is a Flopper slug green?" She asked rhetorically. I smirked and walked into the arena.

 **No POV**

Trixie sighed, "I hope he'll be ok…" She said.

Eli put an arm around her, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He is my son after all."

Trixie chuckled, "Yeah. That's what worries me."

Eli nodded, "Exactly. Wait. Hey!"

 **Rohan POV**

I stood across from a guy who looked to be about my age, wore mostly red, and had glasses. I noticed his arsenal was mainly fire slugs, but I did see a Flopper slug in there, _"_ _I didn't think anyone other than the Shane's respected Flopper slugs. Maybe things have changed?"_

As soon as the duel started, I ducked for cover, _I saw mainly fire based slugs, which means a direct hit would likely take me out of the game, and I won't lose my slugs."_

I was so busy thinking the fight out, my opponent got behind me and fired a Hop Rock using Scrapnel. I moved and squirmed, but got hit in an explosion to my right, knocking me to the left.

"I'm just warming up!" He said as he loaded another Hop Rock and fired.

I ran as fast as I could to try and avoid getting hit, _"_ _This is crazy! I don't have time to think! I can't plan my attacks!"_

I was backed into a corner and he aimed his blaster at me, "Time for you to burn out!" He yelled as he fired a Flaringo slug at me. I saw a tree and had an idea. I jumped over the Flaringo and grabbed one of the tree's branches, swung myself up as high as I could, and landed a few yards behind my opponent.

No longer trying to think my way through it, I decided to do the rest of this match on instinct. As my opponent tried another Hop Rock Scrapnel attack.

This time, I ran head first into the fray, I loaded Splits, "You're done using me for target practice!" I fired Splits and tied his left leg.

He noticed his right leg was free, "Ha! You missed a leg!" He said confidently.

I stood up straight, "I wasn't aiming at it." He looked again and saw that I had tied his leg to the same tree I swung from. I loaded Bludgeon and took aim, but didn't fire, _"_ _He's got one slug left, but he can't reach it. I can slug him now and win. So why can't I get myself to pull the trigger?"_ I looked down at my other slugs and saw Burpy shake his head. I knew what he was telling me, I fired Bludgeon at the tree. Bludgeon smashed through it, freeing my opponent from the trap I put him in.

"Why'd you do that? You could have beaten me."

I nodded, "Yes, but I don't fight that way. I try to keep my duels fair and square." I said. I saw, from the corner of my eye, my Dad smiling at me.

My opponent smirked, "Noble. But I don't like nice guys." He loaded his slug, "Because nice guys always finish last!" I grabbed Bluster and we fired our slugs at the same time. My opponent exclaimed, "What?! No! Not you!" He yelled angrily, Bluster blew the Flopper slug that he, apparently, mistakenly shot and sent it back at the guy. The guy punched the poor Flopper, "How many times do I have to tell you to get the hell lost!" This got me angry, so I fired Burpy and he took the guy down.

"The winner! Rohan Shane! Go ahead, kid. Take your pick." The referee said.

I collected my slugs and walked over to my opponent, who was screaming at that same Flopper, "I've had enough of you! I'm gonna do all of Slugterra a favor and rid it of a useless Flopper!" He raised his foot and started to stomp him.

I grabbed his foot just in the nick of time, "How dare you do that to a slug that's so loyal to you?! You're a heartless fool!" I looked to the Flopper to see it had ran away. I noticed his Flaringo slug was about to be yelled at next, "I've decided which slug I want." Both the guy, and the Flaringo looked at me, "If it's alright with you, I could use a Flaringo slug to help me out."

The guy scoffed, "You think I'd let you-."

"I wasn't talking to you." I said, cutting him off. I placed my hand out for the Flaringo, "What do you say? I would love to have an awesome slug like you on my side." The slug smiled and jumped into my hand.

As I walked away, I heard him load his blaster, "You're not getting my Flaringo!" He screamed as he fired a LavaLynx.

It was intercepted by a Frost Crawler, one that I know very well. I smiled, "Thanks for the save, Chiller."

My dad landed into the arena, "The rule is; winner takes a slug from the loser. You lost. Fair and square. He chose your Flaringo slug, which means you have to deal with it." Then, he aimed his blaster at the guy, "So don't threaten my son again." He said sternly.

I looked at my new Flaringo, "Now…what to call you...hmm…" I thought for a minute, "How about Blaze?" The slug smiled and nodded before jumping into a capsule.

I walked out to get hugged by my Mom, "You had me so worried!" Then, she backed up, "But you dueled great. And I'm proud of you for sticking up for that Flopper slug."

I smiled, "Thanks Mom."

Kord approached me and patted me on the back, "Not bad for a first real match. Though, you were kinda all over the place at first."

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah. I was trying to think out the match, but he was firing too fast for me to come up with anything, so I decided to just go with my gut."

Dad then walked up from behind me, "That's good. In a real duel, there's not gonna be a lot of time to plan, you'll have to come up with something in less than an instant." He said.

Gee, now he tells me.

Kord went to the Mecha-beasts, Pronto went to find food, and my parents went to watch some more matches while I went to go and bond with my new slug. I got to a spot that was private and clear of people, so I let my slugs out and we all sat together, "So Blaze, you're the first slug that I got from dueling, I know we still have a lot to learn about each other, but I know I can trust you if I need your help in the rest of this tournament." Blaze chirped cheerfully and jumped a bit.

Just then, I heard, what sounded like, a muffled scream. I rounded up my slugs and crept to where the sound came from. I found a girl with slightly dark skin, but it looks more like tan, than anything else, _"_ _Is a tan even possible down here? Whatever. Not important."_ I now could see she was being harassed by a big guy that was definitely older than him. I grabbed Bluster and loaded him, "Just need something to catch their attention, think you can do that?" I asked, Bluster nodded and faced forward.

I fired high above the two, creating a strong wind blowing around them, "Listen up. I don't know who you are, but I don't care. This is not something that Slugterrans smile upon." I loaded Burpy and aimed at the man, "So get a move on. And never go anywhere near that woman again."

The man scoffed, "Who the hell do you think you are? Eli Shane?" He said insultingly.

I could clearly hear Burpy growling, "Close." I said as I fired Burpy, the Infernus swirled around the man before stopping just long enough for the man to see what the slug attacking him looked like before returning to me, "I'm Rohan." I then loaded Bludgeon, "Rohan Shane."

The man looked at me in fear and ran away.

I put my blaster away and slowly walked to the girl, "Excuse me? Are you ok?" I asked in a soft and gentle voice.

The girl nodded, "Yes…thank you."

I smiled gently and offered her my hand, "No need. I'm just glad I stopped him before he could do whatever he was plotting." The girl, who was wearing a simple orange dress with leggings down to half her shins, and a slug belt, with no capsules around her waist. She had light brown eyes, and long, black hair.

I admit that I thought she looked beautiful, but said nothing about it, considering what almost happened.

The girl looked away, "Me too…but don't think too badly of him…When he gets drunk like that, my father can't control himself." She said.

I was shocked, "Your father? That was your dad?" I asked. She nodded.

Oh no.

I just slugged her father.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea." I said, bowing my head.

The girl smiled at me, "No, it's fine. I'm glad you stopped him. Really."


	3. Round 1 match

Chapter 3: Round 1 match

I offered to walk her back to the site of the tournament, which she accepted.

As we walked, she asked, "So tell me, are you really a Shane?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Yep. That's me. Rohan Shane, at your service." I said with an over-the-top bow, making her giggle.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Carla." She said with an over-the-top curtsy to match my earlier gesture.

I chuckled, "So…do you still have any slugs? I mean, it's a little strange that none of your slugs tried to help you earlier."

Carla nodded, "That's because the last time one of my slugs tried to fight my dad off of me…was buried the following morning…" she said, tears forming up in her eyes.

I noticed this and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a memory." We stopped walking when she buried her face in my shoulder, crying.

I could hear her mumble, "Poor little Slyren…" I made a mental note of the slug she named, so I know to change the subject if that species gets brought up. After a few minutes, Carla looked up at me, "Sorry. I drenched your sleeve."

I shook my head, "No worries. Could be worse. But we need to get moving, my next match is probably going to start soon."

Carla nodded, "I still need to gather my slugs. I know the way from here, so you go ahead, I'll find you later when I catch up."

I looked at her, "Are you sure? I don't mind staying behind to help."

Carla smiled at me, "It's fine. If you're worried about my father, don't be. By now, he's hungover right now, and won't be doing much of anything for at least 12 hours."

I still didn't feel right about leaving her without any defenses, so I grabbed Burpy and handed him to Carla, "Just to be safe, I'll let you borrow Burpy."

Carla was wide-eyed, "But, your tournament. What if you need him?"

I shook my head, "I'd rather know a kind girl is safe, then win a match. Besides, I've still got my other slugs. Worst case scenario, I just try harder next time."

Carla hugged me, "Thanks. I'll try to be fast." She said as she ran off.

I arrived at the tournament site to be greeted by Kord on his Mecha, "Rohan! There you are. We were all worried about you."

I nodded, "Sorry, but there was-."

"Never mind that, your match is up in a matter of minutes, hop on!" I jumped onto the back of Kord's Mecha-beast and we darted off to the match.

I entered the battlefield for my next match, and was greeted by a large man who looks like a shrunken Kord turned human. "I thought for a minute that you weren't gonna make it."

He said. I smirked, "Sorry if I ruined your hopes of winning by default." I retorted.

"Oh, on the contrary." He said, getting ready to draw, "I prefer to earn my victories, rather than have them handed to me."

I got ready to draw. _"_ _I'm glad to see another honest slinger."_

The duel started and my opponent, Jared, blasted a Phosphoro slug, hitting me square on. I couldn't see anything, "How ya gonna fight if you can't see?" He said.

That's when I had a great idea, "I don't need eyes to beat you." I said confidently, grabbing a random slug and loading it.

Jared scoffed, "Tough talk, but you can't-." He was cut off by my blaster firing, I heard a loud thud, followed by an 'oof' indicating that I must have shot Bludgeon at him.

After stumbling around a little, I found some cover to hide while my vision returns. When I could see again, I noticed we were fighting in a cave battlefield with luminal crystals hanging over head, "I wonder…" I reached for Burpy to find he wasn't there, "Crap. I forgot. I let Carla borrow Burpy. Ok then," I grabbed Blaze, "Ok pal, all I need for you to do is make as many of those things fall as you can." I whispered. Blaze gave me a determined look and hopped into the blaster.

Just before firing, I had to duck in order to avoid the Armashelt that came hurling towards me, "Don't space out on me." He said as he fired an AquaBeek at me next.

I slid under it and fired Blaze above Jared. Blaze transformed and shot a Sparkomet, making dozens of luminal crystals fall. I then quickly shot Bluster who collected them up in a tornado and sent them hurling at Jared. Once backed to a corner, Jared found himself stuck behind pillars of luminal crystals.

"Not bad." He said as he loaded his blaster, "But you aren't the only one, who's unpredictable." He aimed at his feet and fired a Grenuke. The explosion blasted the crystals, hitting me with them, tossing my slugs off and my blaster just out of reach. Jared, who was a little injured from being hit by his own Grenuke slug, loaded a Bubbaleone, "Ready to lose?"

 **No POV**

Carla came running and saw Eli Shane, _"_ _He must be watching Rohan's match, which means that's where he is!"_ She thought as she ran. She grabbed Burpy and threw him into the cave-like battlefield.

This didn't go unnoticed by Trixie, and she aimed her blaster, "Who are you? Why did you have that slug?" She asked.

Carla put her hands up, "No it's ok. Rohan Shane saved me earlier. He let me borrow that slug while I found mine in case I needed help."

Trixie was about to retort, but Eli placed a hand on her shoulder, "Wait. She's not lying." He told her, "Besides, you know Burpy. He'd have escaped and got here on his own earlier."

 **Rohan POV**

I saw Burpy flying towards me. Not fast enough to reach velocity, but just fast enough for me to have a chance, "No way!" I kicked my legs up and out, making Jared back up. I got my blaster, stood up, and got ready.

Jared fired his Bubbaleone, I limbo ducked and grabbed one of its short tentacles, using the slug to toss me up high in the air.

I landed next to Burpy, "Perfect timing." I said as I grabbed him and loaded him in. I fired Burpy as Jared shot that same Phosphoro from the start of the duel. Burpy shot flames and the enemy slug reverted back to normal as Burpy made the winning shot.

"Winner! Rohan Shane!" The referee announced again. But it didn't feel the same this time.

Jared approached me, "You're good, kid. Go ahead. You earned it." He said.

I looked away for a minute before shaking my head, "No. I should be disqualified." This caused a gasp from everyone.

The referee walked up to us, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I had outside help." I explained as I lifted up Burpy, "My friend threw this Infernus slug into the fight. The reason I wasn't caught sooner was because it was thrown, not shot, so it didn't hit velocity. Burpy may be my slug, but he wasn't in my arsenal when the match started, making him a ringer." I then sighed sadly, "Jared had me. He's the rightful winner." The crowd began to murmur, as the referee spoke with the tournament officials.

As I waited to be officially disqualified, Mom, Dad, Kord, Pronto, and Carla all came down to see me, "You fool! That man has many slugs that could be worthy of your stature!" Pronto said.

Kord slapped him upside the head, "That may be, but still. It doesn't mean a thing if it's not a fair win."

Dad nodded, "Kord's right. You made the right choice, son."

Carla walked up to me, her head hung, "I'm so sorry. I'm the reason you might get disqualified."

I smiled, "Forget about it. You were just trying to help." Carla smiled back at me, but I could tell she still blamed herself for my situation.

Soon, the referee came back, "Normally, you would be disqualified for using a ringer." He said as I looked down, "However, Jared voiced his approval of the results, and since you openly confessed, we name you the official winner of this round one duel."

I looked at Jared in shock, "But, I cheated. Why did you defend me?" I asked.

"Because, ringer or not, that Infernus is your slug. Besides, you could have done the same thing with another one of your slugs. Take your win. You earned it."

I smiled as I shook his hand, "Thanks." I looked at his slugs, and his AquaBeek caught my eye, "I think I'll take this one." Jared handed me his slug and exited the arena.

After collecting the slug, which I had decided to name Hydro, we all exited as well. I was told that round two wouldn't be held until tomorrow, so we all started to find a camp site. Once we had, everyone split up to get their tents ready. Mom and Dad shared one, of course, Pronto and Kord each had individual tents, and I set up mine closer to the forest part of the area. I always enjoyed a peaceful walk in the night before going to sleep.

As I walked, I noticed Carla struggling to get herself comfortable on the grass. I approached her, "Where's your tent?" I asked her.

Carla looked up at me and made a slight frown, "I don't have one." She said.

I knelt down, "Well you can't sleep out here in the cold, you could get sick." I said as I offered her a hand, "Come on, you can spend the night at my camp site."

Carla smiled warmly at me, "Thank you so much." She took my hand and I guided her to the tents.

Once there, I gestured to my tent, "There's plenty of room. We can share easily." I told her.

Carla had a slight blush on her face, "B-but what about the other tents?" She asked.

"Well, my parents are sharing one tent, so unless you feel like bunking with, either a cave troll, or a Molenoid, my tent is the only one left."

Carla remained silent for a moment before nodding slowly. I opened it up and stood to the side, "Please. Ladies first." I said.

Carla smiled and went on in, "I don't know if you packed any sleepwear, but if you did, then go ahead and change. I'll stay out here until you finish."

I heard Carla say, "Thank you. I'll be quick." And so. I waited patiently.

 **Carla POV**

"Thank you. I'll be quick." I told him as I attempted to change out of my dress and into my nightwear, all the while thinking about the gentleman outside.

 _"_ _Wow."_ I thought, _"_ _He's so kind. So honest. So handsome."_

I suddenly froze where I was, _"_ _Handsome? Where did that come from? I mean sure he looks good enough, but…"_ The more I thought about it, the harder I began to blush. Until my Arachnet slug jumped onto my shoulder, waking me from my trance. My blush only deepened when I realized I had yet to put my pajamas on. I rushed to put them on before calling out, "Ok. I'm decent."

 **Rohan POV**

I waited outside, thinking about the girl in the tent, _"_ _Her father…she really has to live with that? There has to be something I can do to help. But something tells me sending her dad to an AA meeting won't help."_ I chuckled at my own thoughts.

I don't know how, but my thoughts then wandered to how sweet and kind she is, _"_ _I can't explain it, but there's just something about her. I wonder…What could it be?"_ I was interrupted when I heard Carla say, "Ok. I'm decent." I walked in and saw Carla was now wearing a white shirt with sleeves that went a little past her elbows, and her leggings.

I didn't focus too long on her appearance however, knowing that it would seem perverted.

Carla smiled, "Alright, now it's my turn to wait outside while you change." She said as she started walking out, but I stopped her.

"Actually, I don't have any sleepwear, so I'll just sleep in this." I said as I gestured to my outfit.

As I removed my shoes, socks, and slinging equipment, Carla asked, "So, tell me a little about yourself. I mean, besides you being a Shane." She said lightly as she sat on the extra-large sleeping bag.

I sat down next to her, "Well. I was raised in a house not too far from this cavern, today was actually my first day of dueling." I said.

"Really?" Carla asked, "That's a little strange."

I smiled, "Yeah, well, Dad didn't want me slinging until I became 15." I said.

She nodded, "Ah. Then Happy Birthday."

I grinned, "Thanks. So what about you?"

Carla looked up at the top of the tent, "Well, I was raised in a cavern far from here. I came because I was hoping to compete, but my dad found me before I could sign up." She then hugged her knees, "And you know what happened after that." She paused for a moment, "Ever since I was 10 he'd get drunk and force me into some… 'Father Daughter time.'"

I winced as I understood what she meant, "Why didn't you ever say anything to someone? Like my dad? He's the Shane. He could easily have helped you."

Carla buried her face in her legs and arms, "I was scared…he threatened to use me to train his slugs if I told anyone…And I always knew he meant it…" She stopped talking as she could do nothing more than cry.

I understand now. She was alone.

I pulled her from her position and rested her head on my chest. Her limbs did not move, she simply cried into my shirt. I calmly rocked her as she cried.

Eventually, her cries had turned into whimpers. And then, just occasional hiccups.

I held her chin and looked in her eyes, "You don't have to do things alone. If you stay with us, we can protect you from your father, and we can help him as well. My dad can show him that what he's been doing is wrong."

Carla pushed herself away from me, I didn't resist. "I'm sorry, I seem to keep causing problems for you." She says, "First, I interrupted your walk when you stopped my father. Then I almost made you late for your match. I also nearly got you disqualified. I'm such a burden." She said as she began to walk out.

I grabbed her arm, gently, but with just enough strength to stop her, "Helping a friend, is never a burden." I told her, "Let me help you." Carla remained motionless for some time.

After a long moment of silence, she looked at me, "You'd really help me? D-do you really see me as a friend?"

I smiled and released my grip on her arm, "Absolutely." Carla said nothing, but instead, she hugged me tight, and close. I returned the gesture, "Thank you Rohan." She said.

Not long later, we separated, "We best get some sleep." I told her, "The bag is borrowed from Kord, its big enough for both of us."

Carla nodded, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. Once inside the bag, I made sure to lay on my side so I could face away from her, as a way to reassure her that I won't do anything.

It must have worked, because not long later, I could hear her sleeping peacefully. And soon after, as did I.

 _"_ _I have to be ready at all times. Who knows when, or where her father might appear, and if he's drunk when he does, I'll have a fierce fight on my hands. But, I'm a Shane. So I won't be afraid to do what I must."_


	4. Preparations for Round two

Chapter 4: Preparations for Round Two

A/N: Just another refresher on Rohan's slugs. Burpy, Splits, Bludgeon, Hydro, Blaze, and Bluster

I woke up early that morning. I turned around to see Carla, still fast asleep. I smiled as I slowly and carefully slid out of the sleeping bag, grabbed my gear, and went outside. Once out there, I started putting my socks, shoes, and slug clip belt on. My mother emerged from her tent and waved to me,

"Morning." She said with a yawn.

"Morning, mom. Can you do me a favor?" I asked her.

She gave me a mildly surprised look, "Sure, what do you need?"

I opened the tent and pointed at Carla, who was still sleeping, "Just don't freak out." I whispered.

Mom looked in and nearly screamed, but she slapped a hand over her mouth. Mom then pushed me away from the camp site, "You better have one hell of a reason why there is a girl in your tent, young man!" She said in a raised voice.

"She was alone! No campsite, no tent, no one was going to see her. She…"

I stopped myself. Carla probably doesn't want me to tell anyone yet, "I saved her earlier from a robber. She needed somewhere to sleep, so I offered to help. I wasn't even facing her. Burpy was a witness." On cue, the Infernus hopped to Mom's shoulder and nodded.

Mom looked at me, "Alright. I'm sorry for losing my temper. Does anyone else know?"

I shook my head, "Just you and me. I was going to tell them as they woke up." Mom nodded and we walked back to the camp site.

When we arrived back, Carla was already up. She saw me and smiled, "Good morning Rohan. Thanks again for your help."

I smiled back, "Morning, and you're welcome."

My mom walked up to her and offered a hand to shake, "I'm Trixie, Rohan's mom."

Carla gladly shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Carla."

Just then, came a shrieking voice, "What is with all of the racket!? Pronto is trying to sleep!"

Followed by a collection of grunts and angry moans, "Yeah, now none of us can!" Called Kord. Dad, along with the other two came out.

Carla looked around and looked to my mom, "Geez, how does a woman survive with her sanity surrounded by all this?" She asks jokingly.

Mom laughs, "Oh its simple." She said, "I ignore them all half the time." She said as the two shared a laugh.

After explaining the situation, with the same alterations as I told mom, to the rest of the group, Dad smiled, "Nice to know my boy is already making the Shane name proud."

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment as he said that. Carla must have noticed because she was giggling, when I looked to her, she tried her best to stop the fits of laughter. To little avail.

Pronto cleared his throat, "Yes, yes. This is very impressive to the eyes of Pronto, he is not only a hero in the making. But quite the ladies' man as well, it seems."

This made me and Carla perk our ears, "A what now?" I asked.

"Oh come now. You cannot tell me this is not true! You look at her with eyes of glaze." Carla and I each glanced at each other before averting our eyes at lightning speed, both of us blushing madly.

Before I could be embarrassed any further, the announcer went on the PA, "Attention contestants. Please report to the registration desk to receive instructions for today's contest."

I gripped my blaster with anticipation, "Guess I'd better move."

I began to stand up, "Hey." Mom said, "Go ahead and take BOOM-R. He'll get you there faster." I nod as I hop onto the purple mecha-beast and ride off with my slugs.

When I arrive, I walk up to the desk, "I'm Rohan, what's the instruction?" I asked.

The woman looked at the sheet in front of her for a moment before speaking up, "Ok. This round is going to be tag-team duels. Meaning you'll need a partner." She said.

I nodded, "Ok, who am I allowed to recruit as a partner?"

The woman looked away, "Anyone. A fellow contestant, one of the spectators, I don't care. Just get a partner. You're match is in two hours." I nod and walk off

I return to the campsite to see everything packed up, "That was quick." Dad commented.

"So, what's the news?" Kord asked.

"It's a tag-team duel. Everyone competes in teams of two, and I need a partner."

As soon as I said this, Pronto zipped in front of me, "Say no more, my friend! Pronto, will gladly assist you in this contest." He said as he loaded his blaster.

I shook my head, "Thanks Pronto, but I've already chosen who I want my partner to be." I then walked past him and raised my hand to Carla, "What do ya say, Carla? They said that if we survive this round, you can continue as a contestant."

Carla's eyes lit up, "Seriously?" She asked excitedly.

I smiled, "Sure. You wanted to enter the tournament anyways. This way, you can compete. Just like you wanted." After a moment, she squealed while jumping and hugged the freaking life out of me. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said hastily.

"You're….welcome….b-but…I…c-c-can't…breathe…" I said weakly. Carla let me go and I dropped to my knees as I gasped for air, everyone minus Carla was laughing like crazy.

A few minutes later, Carla and I were the only ones left in the campsite, "Ok." I say as I clap my hands together, "First, we should get to know each other's arsenals, and styles."

She nodded, "Ok. Here's what I've got." She had all her slugs come out to greet me. She had a couple Hop Rocks, an Arachnet, a Tazerling, a Bubbaleone, a Thresher, and a Quicksilver slug, "Woah! A Quicksilver?! That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

Carla smiled, "Yeah, I've had her since I started." She told me.

I smiled, "So what's her name?" I asked.

Carla blinked, "Name?" She echoed.

I nodded, "Yeah. You know, what do you call her?"

Carla continued to look at me, "I didn't know anyone name's their slugs." She said.

"Yeah. My dad and his gang all do, so do a lot of people in Slugterra. Mine are called Burpy, Bludgeon, Splits, Blaze, Bluster, and Hydro." I said as I pointed to each of them respectively.

Carla smiled, "That's so cool. But why 'Burpy?'" Burpy then made a loud chirp that sounded like a burp, "That answer your question?" I ask with a chuckle. Carla giggled lightly, "Yeah, pretty much."

I then stood up, "Now then, let's get to the site, I wanna grab a bite to eat before the match."

Carla nodded and stood up too, "Yeah, I'm starving." She stated. I climbed onto BOOM-R and offered my hand to help her up, once on, she sat behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, I then felt my face heat up, "Burpy, please don't light up when you're right on my shoulder." I told him, then I heard him chirping from down in his capsule, "Oops…sorry buddy." I guess I was blushing. My bad. Anyways, I started up the mecha and we were off.

We arrived at a very nice looking restaurant, "I thought that, since I'm being joined by a lovely woman, perhaps this place would be a good choice."

Carla blushed and giggled, "You're starting to sound like that ladies' man that Pronto said you were."

I smiled, "How am I doing, then?" I asked, as I opened the door for her, "So far, so good." She said, I smiled.

This will be interesting. Once we were escorted to our table, I held out Carla's chair for her, she accepted the gesture.

Once I sat myself down as well, she looked at me, "Ok, so help me out here." She said, "You're a teenage guy, AND a perfect gentleman? I thought those were a myth." She said with a laugh.

I chuckled, "Well my mom drilled manners into my head since I was old enough to talk. I guess she did a good job, because it's still being used today."

Carla smiled with a hum, "And the 'lovely lady' part? Did she teach you how to flirt too? Or was that your dad's handiwork?" She asked, making me chuckle again.

"Technically, that part was neither of them, and both of them." This left Carla completely baffled and confused, "There were times, when I was a kid, when mom and dad would think I was either in the yard or in bed, they would start flirting with one another, I'd listen in until it got to, 'the yucky part.'" I said, using air quotes around "the yucky part" making both of us laugh, "So they both taught me, while neither of them knew it."

Carla smiled, "Well that's fine, but don't flirt with me too much, or your girlfriend might accuse you of cheating." She said.

I scoffed, "Yeah, if I had one." Before Carla could ask, the waitress came by, handing us our menu's and asked us what our drinks will be, (A/N: I'm not familiar with Slugterran cuisine, so I'm skipping the details, feel free to use your imagination as far as what they eat and drink, but no bugs!) before leaving again.

Carla looked at me, "Are you telling me that you, a Shane, are single?"

I nodded, "Yep. The Shane thing doesn't do much in regard of that. Actually…I was pretty unpopular." I said with a hint of displeasure.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

I sighed, "I'd rather not bring it back up. Let's just say I'm still getting used to being around people that don't mind my being there." That's when the waitress returned with our drinks.

We sat there in silence for a while, choosing what to eat from the menu. _"_ _This all really is new territory for me…other than my Mom, I've never really spent time with a girl before."_

 **Carla POV**

I couldn't help but wonder what he meant, but I didn't let it bother me. It's obviously a personal issue of his. I can understand that… After the waitress took our orders, I decided to break this silence, "So, if you really don't have a girlfriend…then…does that mean…this is…" I begin to blush, "a date?" Rohan then began to choke on his drink a bit, no doubt from being caught off guard. Oopsies.

 **Rohan POV**

I nearly spit out my drink as I heard what Carla asked. _"_ _Well that sure came out of freaking nowhere."_ After my coughing fit ended, I cleared my throat, "Uh…um…well I…uh…"

Gee that's smooth. By God man, say something!

I heard Carla giggle, "Sorry. Didn't mean to cause all that."

I waved my hand in her direction, "No, no. It's fine. But uh…to answer your…uh…your question…Yeah. I guess it kinda does." I said shyly.

Carla gave me a similar smile, "Then I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you that this would be my first date."

I nodded, "Mine too. But you probably already guessed that by now." I said stupidly.

Sheesh what's the matter with me!?

Carla smiled again, "Well, then, you'll be happy to know that I am having a wonderful time." She told me.

I don't know why, but hearing this just washed all my worries away.

I let out a quiet sigh, "So am I." I replied.

Soon afterwards, our food had arrived, we ate in a rather comfortable silence, occasionally asking one another about our slugs. I told her about when Pronto had angered, just about, every slug in the house and so they pulled pranks on him, non-stop, for two whole weeks.

Carla told me a little more about her old Slyren slug. Apparently it was her long time, childhood friend. Whenever she woke up in the middle of the night, the Slyren would curl into bed with her and sing its song while she cuddled with it.

That part really touched my heart, Burpy was kind of like that for me. He'd light up at night for me because I was still afraid of the dark.

I placed a hand on hers, "I know you miss your Slyren, but it hasn't left you." She looked at me, and I smiled, "As long as you hold on to those memories, then your slug will stay in your heart, forever." I said.

Carla wiped away some tears that were forming, "Thank you Rohan, that was really sweet." I blushed.

"It's something my Dad told me when a slug of his had to leave the team." We ate the rest of the meal in a peaceful silence. Once we finished, I paid the bill and we left the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5: Round Two

Chapter 5: Round two

Carla and I were walking to our assigned battlefield for the first Round two match. Just then, we ran into Billy, "Well, well. Look at this. Didn't think you'd last this long kid." He said, "But don't go thinking you'll be winning this thing. So do yourself a favor and just lose already so you can stop wasting people's time." And with that, he walked off.

Carla scowled, "Well that guy was a complete ass." She said.

I shook my head, "You don't know the half of it, and he gave my parents a lot of grief, back in the day." I told her about how my dad ran the Hooligang out of Quiet Cavern, I also made up one in place of the Ice Cavern. I didn't want to do anything that might upset her before the match.

About three minutes later, we entered the battlefield, which is a "duel at the drawbridge" Arena, where the contestants will be on top of the bridge, with a large body of water close underneath it. Carla and I faced our enemies, which were the two other members of the Hooligang.

I noticed this and scowled, "What are you guys doing here? You three trying to sabotage the tournament or something?" I ask the two.

The others scoffed, "Yeah right." The girl said, "Billy broke up the gang. He said we keep holding him back."

The guy said, "We're gonna prove him wrong by beating him."

Carla leaned to me, "Can we trust these guys to play fair?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Honestly? I don't have a clue. I hope so, but keep your guard up, just in case." Carla nodded and took position.

The duel starts off with a pair of Hop Rocks from the former Hooligangers.

Carla and I split up to avoid the attack, "High-low!" I yelled, Carla nodded and we each loaded a slug. I jumped on top of the rock I was hiding behind, while Carla threw herself to the ground. Carla shot an Arachnet slug at the guy's face, while I shot Splits at the girl's legs.

Carla and I had come up with special codes for combos we can use.

The guy took the web off and loaded another Hop Rock and fired it, using the Scrapnel attack. I loaded Bluster, "Knock-out rebounder!" I yelled. Carla fired her Quicksilver slug to disarm the girl, who chased after the blaster, but tripped off the bridge. Meanwhile, I fired Bluster, who blew the Hop Rock slug down, and tossed the Scrapnel back at the guy, who got knocked over the side.

"Winners! Rohan and Carla! Each of you take a slug from your opponents. But only one slug each." The referee.

Carla and cheered at our victory, "Alright! It worked!" I exclaimed.

Carla, who was jumping in joy, "I know! That was amazing!" She said as we hugged each other.

We then heard the two former Hooligangers gag, "Can we get on with this please?" He asked.

We separated with smiles, "Sure thing." Carla said.

"Sorry." I added. Carla took the Rammstone from the girl, while I took one of the Hop Rocks from the guy. "Welcome to the team." I told the slug, "I'll call you Bomber."

After leaving the battlefield, we saw the former Hooligangers run up to us, "Wait! Hey!" He called.

Carla and I looked at him. Not wanting to take a risk, I put Carla behind me and grabbed my blaster, "What do you want?" I ask defensively.

Then, the guy surprised us, "You gotta make sure you take Billy down."

This caught me totally off guard, "What? Why?" I asked.

"Because he's gone completely insane." He told us.

" _For that to be true, he has to have a brain to lose its sanity."_ I thought, but chose not to say.

The guy looked away, "He's got some kind of new partner, or something. I don't know, but it's making him do a lot worse than just trying to hold a cavern."

I could tell he was serious, "Don't worry. I'll take him down. The Shane family won't fail." The guy nodded and walked away.

Carla looked over to me, "What's going on?" She asked.

I looked at her, "Something my dad needs to know, quickly." I said as I ran to find him, Carla following.

Mom and Dad were at the exit of the battlefield, "Hey, great match you two." Dad said.

Mom nodded, "Yeah, you were in sync."

I approached them, "Never mind that! We have a problem!" I then filled them in on what the other Hooligangers told me.

Dad took a serious expression, "Hmm. I wonder who could be backing him up…"

I nodded, "I have no Idea, but we should try and find out." I said.

"Then leave that to me."

Carla and I turned around to see Jared, "I'll keep an eye on Billy and let you know if I see anything suspicious."

I walked up to him, "No way. This is dangerous stuff. I appreciate the offer, but this is Shane Gang business."

Jared shook his head, "He knows the Shane Gang, and you. If he notices me, then he won't be suspicious." Jared then looks at me with determined eyes, "I hate people who do this crap. I intend to help you. With, or without your consent."

I could see he was serious. So I nodded, "Ok. If he catches you, fire your Phosphoro slug into the air to act as a signal flare. We'll run as fast as we can." Jared nodded, and went to find Billy.

Carla looked at me, "So…what should we do now?" She asked.

"Dunno. Now that we've cleared this round, it's just a matter of time before we get matched against each other." I said.

Just then, I heard blaster fire, and sensed something coming our way, "Watch out!" I pushed Carla to the ground, laying on top of her as the Rammstone flew over us.

I grabbed Burpy and got ready to fire, "What are you doing?" I asked as I faced our attacker.

I admit, I expected it to be Billy, but was surprised at who it was, "I'm here for my daughter!" The man yelled. Carla ducked behind me, I could feel her shaking.

"Looks to me that she doesn't want to go back." I said as I pointed my blaster at him, "I don't want to hurt you. So please, just put that blaster down, and step back."

Her father loaded a slug into his blaster, "No way! My daughter is late for our 'Father Daughter time.'"

This enraged me, "You'll never touch her again you damned drunk!" I screamed as I fired Burpy. Burpy circled the man, focusing on flying close enough to his blaster, making hit overheat.

It did the job and he dropped his sizzling blaster, "Gah! You ruined my blaster!" I loaded Blaze, "You better walk away before my Flaringo makes you sizzle louder than your blaster." I say as I get ready to fire.

Carla peeked out from behind me, "Father…please…Just wait for the alcohol to leave your system…I don't want you doing that to yourself." She said, making a smile appear on my face.

Even though he's done terrible things, that should be unforgiveable, she still makes room in her heart for him.

Unfortunately, that's when Carla and I had a terrible realization.

Carla's father laughed, "Drunk? Alcohol?" He echoes, "I can't believe you bought all that!" As soon as he said that, I took a closer look at him and gasped, _"No…He's…"_

"What are you talking about?" Carla asked.

"He's saying that he's been lying to you." I told her, "He's not drunk!" I felt Carla go completely frozen stiff.

"That's right." Her father said, "It's true, that I was drunk the first few times. But eventually, I decided that I only need you to think I was drunk. That way, you would stop anyone who wanted to take me down."

I pointed my blaster at him again, "Shut up!" I yelled as I fired Blaze.

The man hit the transformed Blaze with an uppercut, "Weakling." He told me.

Carla got in front of me, "Wait! Please don't hurt Rohan! If you promise not to hurt him…then…I'll go with you…willingly…" She said.

I grabbed Carla's arm, "Carla! No! You can't!"

She faced me with a smile, "I can't let you fight him…I would never forgive myself if you got hurt trying to protect me."

Before her father could accept her offer, my Dad pointed his accelerating blaster, loaded with Burpy, at the man's back, "That's more than enough." He said, "I heard everything, and I don't intend on letting you go free."

Just then, some police slingers walked up, "You're under arrest for rape, assault, both physical and sexual, and incestual Unconcetial sex." One of the officers said as they hand-cuffed him, taking him away.


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

Chapter 6: Recovery

I put my blaster away, "Thanks Dad. Seriously. I really needed your help." Just then, I noticed Blaze hopping to me. I knelt down, "Hey Blaze, are you ok?" I asked.

He shook his head vigorously before smiling and giving me a chirp. I put him back in a capsule, "Get some rest, you earned it."

I then turned to Carla, "Are you ok? This couldn't have been easy." She was shivering, not talking above a mutter that I couldn't hear.

I wrapped an arm around her and used my other hand to lightly hold her arm, "Come on, let's go and sit down." I escorted her to the place we set up camp the night before, I let her sit on a tree root and put up the tent.

Once done, I brought Carla into the tent, "Anything I can do to help?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I just…need to be alone…please…" She said quietly.

Though reluctant, I nodded my head, "Ok, I'll be right outside if you need anything." And with that, I exited the tent.

 **Carla POV**

Once Rohan left, all I did was sit there and cry.

I couldn't believe it.

I didn't want to believe it.

" _Not only did my father do… do… that. To me…but he did it consciously. Now I finally know why mom divorced him…I wish I had known…"_ I thought.

I pulled out my com device and paged my mother. As great as Rohan has been, I really need to talk to my mom right now.

She answered, displaying her on the screen, _**"Hey sweetie."**_ She said, then she noticed how my face was stained with tears, how my eyes were red, and my hair a little in a mess, _**"Carla, what's wrong?"**_

I wiped my eyes with my arm, "Dad tried to force me again when I got here." I said, followed by everything that had happened up 'till now, "And now he's being sent to prison, escorted by Eli Shane."

My mom looked at me, _**"I see…I'm sorry dear, I never wanted you to go through any of that. But at least it's over, now that he's arrested."**_ She said with a smile.

I made no smile, "I guess…but still…"

Mom noticed this, and spoke up, _**"Why don't we get a new subject?"**_ She offered, _**"Tell me more about this guy, Rohan that you met."**_

This caused me to finally smile, "Well, since Da-…since that man prevented me from entering the tournament, Rohan wanted me to team up with him for the tag-team round. We showed each other our slugs, and he treated me to breakfast."

At this, my mom smirked, _**"Really? Sounds like a date to me."**_ She said playfully.

I giggled, a slight blush reaching my face, "Actually, we decided that it actually was a date, like, half-way through it." I said.

Mom rolled her eyes teasingly, _**"Ooh, how romantic."**_ She said sarcastically, making us both laugh.

"Fair point." I admitted, "But he's a real gentleman. He's also kind-hearted, funny, sweet…"

Hearing me, my mom smirked again, _**"Wow. My daughter has it bad!"**_ She said, making me blush even more.

"N-no! I-I-it's not like that at all!" I said with a stutter.

" _First, I think he's handsome. Then, I start droning on, and on about him. And now I'm stuttering? Oh man, what am I gonna do?"_

My mom laughed, _**"Well, this Rohan sounds like a great guy. But I should warn you about something."**_ She said in a serious tone.

I leaned in to the screen, "What is it, mom?" I asked.

She paused for a minute, _**"I have to meet him before you two get official."**_ She said with a mischievous wink.

I face-planted into the tent floor from embarrassment. "I gotta go. Love you mom." I told her, _**"Love you too dear."**_ My mom said with a giggle before signing off.

 **ROHAN POV**

I had been sitting a little bit away from the tent for about a half-hour or so, now. The whole time worrying about Carla.

" _Maybe I should go back in there. Try and comfort her or something."_

I shook my head. I had tried that with people before, when I was younger.

Let's just say that didn't end well for anyone. I soon heard Carla walk out of the tent.

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey. You feeling better?" I asked.

She looked at me with a smile and nodded, "Yeah. A little bit, but I'm still terrified by what happened…and what he said…" She then rested her head on my shoulder, "Thanks for sticking up for me like that. I really appreciate it."

I smiled, but did nothing, "Anytime. It's part of my job as a Shane to protect people who need it." I then looked up, "If anything, I should be thanking you."

Carla looked up at me, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your dad beat Blaze without any of his slugs. If he's that strong without them, I don't wanna know how powerful his slugs are. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect me. No one other than my family has ever done that before." I then looked at Carla, I looked her straight in her eyes, "I owe you my life for that." Carla and I were, unconsciously, moving closer to one another. I wasn't sure what was happening, but something told me not to stop.

We leaned in closer, and closer, until…

"Aha! I have found you!" Yelled Pronto, startling us, and making me fall off of the tree root we were sitting on, "Once again, Pronto's magnificent tracking abilities, have been displayed." Carla blushed, while I groaned at him.

" _I am SO using him for target practice later."_ I thought.

Mom walked over to us, "Sorry you guys. I told Pronto to leave you be, but he just wouldn't listen." She said.

"Does he ever?" I asked as I stood up.

Kord then walked up, "The officials said that, due to the little disturbance that guy caused, the rest of today's matches have been post-poned."

I nodded, "Ok. Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's taking the guy to Stalagmite 17. He's getting locked up for good." Mom answered. I made a sigh of relief, and noticed that Carla was still shaken. I felt like I had to do something.

Then, I had an idea, "Hey, Carla." She looked at me, "Wanna have a duel?"

This caught her off guard, "What?" She asked.

"Well, I figured that, since the tournament is on hold, we could get a little practice in. So what do ya say?"

Carla thought for a moment before nodding, "Sure. Let's do it." I then patted my leg twice, then pointed down with my pointer, and pinky fingers.

Mom made a very small nod, "Well, while you two practice, the rest of us are gonna go meet up with your father. Be careful."

Once they were gone, and it was just me and Carla, I hovered a hand over my blaster, "Now don't hold back, let it loose." I said.

Carla blinked before nodding, finally understanding what I was doing, and did the same as I, "Alright, it's your funeral." She said with a smirk.

I fired Splits first. Carla jumped over him and shot the Rammstone she won in the last match. It hit me square on. But she didn't stop there. Before I could get up, she fired her Arachnet slug, pinning me down in webs.

I was barely able to grab Burpy and fired. He burned the web and circled around Carla a few times, making a small fire wall. I grabbed Hydro and fired, the slug sprayed water through the fire and blasting Carla to a nearby tree.

This continued for a while. We were constantly picking up slugs we had already fired until all but one of each for us, were exhausted. Hers was the Quicksilver, mine was Burpy. We stared each other down and fired our last slugs. The two slugs impacted each other, both knocking themselves out.

I fell to my knees, "Guess it's a draw." I said, breathing hard.

Carla sat down as well, "Yep. Not a bad way to finish." She crawled over to me, "Thanks. I really needed to blow off all that steam."

I smiled at her, "My pleasure. Although you really did a number on me, that Rammstone has a mean hook." I said as I tried to reach the part of my back that was injured, but couldn't reach it.

After a few grunts of frustration as I continued to reach, Carla giggled, "Alright, stop. Here. Turn around, I'll get it."

I did as she asked and she ran her hands over my back, once she reached the spot, I winced. Carla smiled, "Found it." She then began to apply weak pressure to the area around my injury, slowly adding more pressure and inching towards the center of the part that was injured.

I couldn't help but let a few moans escape, "How'd you learn to do this?" I asked her.

"I once read a book about how to use massages to heal an injury. Never really tried it before now." She answered.

I nodded as I tried to stifle more moans, "Well it's definitely working."

After a few more minutes, she stopped and I noticed the pain was completely gone, "There." She said, "Did that help?"

I did a quick back stretch to check, "Yeah, it doesn't hurt at all. Thanks."

She smiled, "You're welcome. After all you've done for me, it's the least I could do."

I stood up, "So, it's about noon. What you wanna do next?" Carla stood up, "Hm…I don't know. How about we just go for a walk?" I nodded and walked with her through the forest.

By the time we came back, it was about to get dark outside, "Well it's getting late." She said, "We'd better turn in."

I nodded, "Yeah. Goodnight." I said as I went to create a make-shift bed out of leaves and other things.

I told Carla earlier, that I'd let her have the tent. After a few failed attempts, I finally made something that would suffice for the night, and went to sleep.

 **Carla POV**

I tossed and turned in my sleep. I was in the middle of a terrible nightmare.

My father somehow escaped, and was after me. Rohan was being struck down right in front of me…

Then my father says, "Your disobedience will cost you everything!" He then fired a slug, then I wake up.

I awoke with a scream, panting hard, and drenched in sweat. Somehow, my slugs can sleep through just about anything, so they were undisturbed. Tears were streaming down my face. I was so scared. So alone…

"Carla?" I heard a voice ask, "Are you ok? I heard you scream." I registered the voice as Rohan, who was poking his head in to check on me.

I sniffled, "I…I had a nightmare…about him…" Without another word, Rohan walked in. Normally, I wouldn't want anyone, much less a boy, in my room when I'm like this, but I know he's not like other guys.

He sat down next to me, "I can tell you're trying to hold back how upset you are." He said, I glanced at him as he took my hand in his, "It's ok. You don't have to hide it from me. Don't lock it up. It's not good for you." I felt him squeeze my hand affectionately.

That's when I couldn't hold it back anymore. I pushed myself into him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I ball my eyes out. I feel him wrap his arms gently around my upper back, rocking me back and forth as I cry. This is what he did last time, so I was expecting it. But then, he surprised me.

" _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright._

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight._

 _I will protect you from, all around you._

 _I will be hear don't you cry."_

He was singing. Singing to me. I've never heard any song like that before. It was beautiful. It was like when I was a little girl, when my Slyren would sing to me. I pulled my head up, "What was that song?" I asked.

He smiled warmly, "It's a type of lullaby. I remember my Dad would sing it whenever I woke up crying as a baby. He taught my mom the song, and then much later, they both taught me."

I couldn't help but smile. "Can you…stay here with me tonight?" I ask him, blushing madly.

Rohan begins to blush too, but nods, "Sure thing." We slid into the big sleeping bag, just as we did the night before.

Rohan was about to turn to face away from me when I grabbed his arm, turned him to face me, and cuddled into him, "No." I told him. I could almost feel Rohan smile as he wrapped his arms around me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The end of the tournament, and the start of something bigger

A/N: This is a special longer episode, I'll try to keep them shorter than this unless I get reviews preferring the longer chapters. Enjoy!

 **Rohan POV**

I woke up to see Carla, still laying in my arms. I attempted to move out of the bag, but felt her grip on me tighten, "Please stay." She said.

I looked at her, "I thought you were still asleep."

Carla looked up at me, "I woke up about 20 minutes ago. I wanted to talk to you about something."

I had no idea what it was, but I figured it couldn't hurt, "Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

She blushed, "I want you to know that these two days we've known each other have been two of the best days of my life." She started, resting her head on my chest, "I used to be afraid of guys, because of my father. I used to think that all men are just pigs that want me to do what they want. But then I met you." She shifted to look me at eye level, "I don't know why, but I just feel like I can open up to you, like I don't have to be afraid."

I looked at her softly, "I feel the same. I feel like you're different from anyone I've ever seen. Just like me." Carla's eyes widened a little bit, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"When I was younger…I was bullied. A lot. People would throw my lunch to the ground if I asked if I could sit by them. I'd get hit whenever I tried to join in on games that other kids played. I was called names on a daily basis. Physically attacked almost every day. No one cared that I was a Shane." A few tears started forming, "They just saw some kid that was different, and wanted to punish him for existing." I said as the tears began to fall.

Carla wiped the tears from my eyes, "It's ok, Rohan. You don't have to keep going." She said.

I smiled, "But you. You're nothing like them. You're gentle, kind, and you're fun to be around."

Carla blushed, "Rohan…" She whispered. Before I could answer, she had placed her lips over mine. My eyes bulged, my face lit up like a Flaringo slug. Clara broke the kiss and looked at my stunned face, making her giggle, "You look so cute when you blush like that." She said.

I shook my head to clear it up, before smiling back, "You don't look half-bad when you're blushing either." Carla smiled, blushing brighter. "So…"She began, "What does this make us?" I thought about it for a while before saying, "Well, it's only been two days since we met, so let's just stay friends for now, and see how we grow from there." Carla smiled, "I'd like that." She said. We then went to sit up and exit the tent.

We arrived at the tournament site to receive our next instruction, "For this round, it'll be a quick-draw contest." Said the official, "For those who are new at this, listen up. You will start with your backs against each other. Then you will march five paces. Before turning, you will take one slug, ONE slug. The winner will be decided on which shot hits, or on the battle between the slugs."

I nodded, _"Interesting. This round will be luck of the draw. No pun intended."_ I thought.

Then the official continued, "This round will have contestants shooting more than one match, as to shorten the number of competitors. Because of yesterday's disturbance, this contest is behind schedule, so think of this as the lightning round. Either you make it, or you don't."

As the crowd dispersed, Carla and I met up, "So, how many matches will we all have?" She asked. I shrugged, "Who knows? As many as it takes to leave us with four contestants."

The duels were all quick paced, and I had been collecting slugs like crazy. When the 3rd round was finally done, there were only four left. Myself, Carla, Billy, and some girl named Jenna. "Alright, slingers. This is it. Tomorrow will be the last day of the tournament. So, you will have tonight to prepare."

Before the referee could leave, Billy spoke up, "Hey! Who are we dueling?" He asked in an obnoxious tone.

The referee glared at him, "You won't know until tomorrow, just before the first match." When he left, Carla told me she was going on back to the tent, I told her I would catch up.

Once she left, I tried to head to my dad, but was stopped by Jenna. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she wore a green, low-cut V-neck shirt and booty shorts, "Hey big guy. Got a second?" She asked, "Yeah, what's up?" I ask casually. Jenna took a step closer to me, "I just wanted to wish you luck. And to let you in on," she leaned in and whispered into my ear, "a bonus." I backed up, feeling uncomfortable at her boldness, "Bonus? What do you mean?" She giggled, "I'll tell you if we get to face each other."

After she walked away, my Dad approached me, "Who was she?" he asked. I shrugged, "Her name is Jenna, and she's in the semis." Dad nodded, "Ok, but what was with all that I saw?" I raised my hands and shook my head, "Beats me."

I returned to the tent and found Carla training. She put up a bunch of trash for her to aim at, "Ok, here we go." She said as she fired a slug and blew all those targets in one shot.

I clapped in applause, "Absolutely amazing." I told her, getting her attention.

She looked at me with a stern face, "Yeah, ok. Whatever." She said.

I was taken aback by this, "Uh…Carla? Are you ok?" I asked in confusion.

Carla turned away from me, "Fine. Why do you ask?" She said, still sounding angry.

I cautiously inched forward, "Because you seem really mad. Did I do something?"

Carla loaded another slug, "I just thought you'd be off having fun with Jenna." She said with an insulting tone as she said the other girl's name. I tilted my head, "What the heck are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

She turned to me with a face of rage, "I saw you! I saw you and her after I left!" She screamed.

It took a minute before realizing what she was talking about, "Woah! Hold on, it's not like that!" I said.

"Oh really?" She asked, "Then explain the part where you two kissed!"

I shook my head, "What? That never happened! She whispered something stupid and confusing in my ear. I was feeling uncomfortable around her so I backed away and left as soon as I could." I then put my hands on her shoulders, "Think. Have I given you any reason not to trust me?"

Carla softened her expression after a brief moment. She looked away, "I'm so sorry. I should have known better…" She said sadly. I hugged her loosely, "It's alright. I understand why you were suspicious." Carla hugged me back.

After a moment, we separated, "So, why don't you and I go somewhere to relax? You look like you could use a break after all that training."

She smiled, "Is this your way of asking me for another date?" She asked with a giggle, I smiled, "Well that depends." I told her. She tilted her head, "Depends on what?" She asked. I smile warmly at her, "On whether or not you want to. It's your call." Carla blushed as she thought for a minute.

 **Carla POV**

Oh my god! How sweet can he get? I'm so used to the stereotype that says the man makes all the choices, that hearing Rohan ask for my opinion is a wonderful wake up call. _"Of course I want to go on another date with him!"_ I thought, _"Our first one was amazing, I can only imagine what a second one would be like."_ Then, I remembered that the incident with my father is still recent, _"Although…Since Rohan and I are still friends, another date might be pushing our luck…Plus, I don't want to run the risk of accidentally running into Jenna."_ That's when I made my choice.

I looked up to him and shook my head, "No, not today. Too much has happened in too little time. Not to mention, I'm still exhausted from the third round. And since it's not too far from nightfall, can we turn in early?" I ask.

 **Rohan POV**

I was a little surprised, and disappointed when she said no, but her reason definitely made sense. Recent events can be a little overwhelming. I nodded, "Sure thing. You think you'll be ok tonight?" I ask her, worried that she might have another nightmare.

Carla looked away, "Honestly, I don't know. I'm still scared of my father, even though I know he's not a threat anymore. But if you stay close, I'll be ok." I nodded and we walked into the tent. Mom and Dad gave me my sleeping bag not long after my talk with Dad about Jenna's weird behavior. I set up my sleeping bag next to the big one that Carla was using, "It almost feels weird." She said, "Not sharing a sleeping bag, I mean."

I smiled, "Yeah, well if we kept doing that, then Pronto would just keep getting more and more curious until we'd never find a moment of privacy." Carla laughed and nodded. After exchanging goodnights, we each fell asleep.

The next morning came, and I was the first to wake up. I look over to my slugs. So far in the tournament, I've gotten Blaze, my Flaringo. Hydro, an AquaBeek. Bomber, a Hop Rock. Zapper, a Tazerling. Knockout, another Rammstone. Tanker, an Armashelt. And Razor, a Thresher slug. After getting everyone in capsules, I heard someone walk up behind me, "So this is where you were hiding." I turned around to find Jenna.

I rolled my eyes, _"I don't have time for her confusion right now."_ I thought, "Look. I'm busy at the moment, so could you please leave me so I can finish preparing for the semifinals?"

Jenna chuckled, "Oh please. Just forget about the contest for a minute." She said as she walked closer. This time, rather than just stand in a daze, I stepped back and grabbed my blaster, "I said, I'm busy." I told the girl sternly.

"What's going on out there?" Carla asks as she walks out of the tent to see me staring down Jenna.

Jenna smirks, "Seriously? You'd rather have her for company instead of me?" She asked, making Carla grab her blaster, load it with a Thresher slug, and aim at the other girl, "What's wrong with that?" She asks defensively. Jenna draws her blaster, loads it, and aims at her, "It's just he can do so much better than you." Jenna says plainly.

Knowing where this was going, I loaded Burpy and fired in between the two of them. Burpy circled a few laps around each of the two girls, before flying up into the air and creating a bright flare. He then reverted back to slug form and hopped towards me, "That's enough, both of you." I told them, "If the two of you duel right now, you'll be eliminated. So just put the blasters away." Carla huffed, but did as I said and, after a bit of glaring, so did Jenna, "Now then, Jenna. I'm sure you have to prepare for the semifinals, so we won't hold you up any longer. You may go." I said. Jenna said nothing, and walked away.

"I hope she loses her head." Carla mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "I don't know what you have against her, but don't let it get in the way of what you know is right." Carla looked at me with an eyebrow raised before nodding, "Ok."

 **Carla POV**

Did he really not notice? She was trying to flirt with him, how'd he miss that? I shook my head clear of those thoughts. If I'm going to win my next round, then I have to ignore her flirting with Rohan.

We arrived at the tournament grounds just in time, "First match of the semifinals; Carla vs. Billy." Said the announcer.

Billy scoffed, "Alright, this will be an easy win for me."

I glared at him, "I'm not losing to a Flopper after coming this far." I told him, generating a laugh from the surrounding crowd. After Billy walked off, I saw Rohan hurry over to me, "Are you sure you wanna duel him? He's dangerous, despite his lack of brain cells." He said, making me laugh. I placed a hand on his arm, "I can do this. I have to if we're gonna see each other in the finals." I told him. Rohan smiled, "Yeah. I do still owe you a tie breaker from our last duel."

A few minutes later, Billy and I were facing each other inside a plain battlefield. No drops, no special things. Just a big piece of land with few things to use as cover. The host walked up to the edge of the viewing area, "Slingers at the ready?" He asked. Me and Billy took our stances. "DUEL!"

Billy took the first shot, it was a Tormato slug. It landed on the ground and created a tornado. I loaded a Polero slug and fired it at the base of the tornado. Meanwhile, I was loading another slug. My Polero stopped the Tornado cold, "What!? No way!" Billy exclaimed. Before he knew it, he had a Jellyish slug flying at him. Covering him in goo and pinning him to the wall.

I stood up confidently, "You wanna give up yet?" I ask. He smirks, "And lose to you? Never!" He then caught me off guard by firing a Rammstone. Apparently, I had left his arm enough room to move. The Rammstone hit me in the shoulder, causing me to spin backwards. As I hit the ground, I ignore the pain and load another slug. Being able to ignore pain was the only good thing that came out of my 'Father Daughter time.' As soon as I hit the ground, I shoot a Frostcrawler at him, but he had, somehow, gotten out of the goo in time to dodge it. I stood up and got ready for the next shot.

 **Rohan POV**

I had been watching Carla's match closely from the start, and I was amazed. Her timing was amazing, she countered the Rammstone perfectly. Too bad he got out of that goo, or she would have won. Just then, I saw Jared running towards me out of the corner of my eye, "Rohan!" He yelled.

I turned to him, "Hey, what's up?" I ask. Jared hurries up to me, breathing hard, "We've got trouble! Billy's rigged the match!"

I looked at him in shock, "What!? What do you mean rigged?" I asked in a panic, "He's got goons waiting to help him whenever it seems he's gonna lose. In fact, it was these goons that got him out of that Jellyish goo."

My eyes went wide, "Damn him. Let's go." Just then, Dad put his hand on my shoulder, "Hold on, son. This is Shane business, yes, but this isn't going to be like the tournament. I'll handle this." I pushed his hand off, "No offense, Dad, but this is personal. Carla has seen enough of guys who don't obey the rules. I need to do this." I then stood tall, "It's my job as a Shane to help her." Mom put a hand on Dad's arm, "He'll be fine." She said. My Dad nodded, "Ok, but here." He took the accelerator off his blaster and gave it to me, "Kord designed your blaster to be able to use this, but only use it with Burpy, and only as a last case scenario." I nodded as I put it in my pocket. My Dad thinks I'm not ready to let Burpy, Bludgeon, or Bluster go Mega, and frankly, neither do I. I've seen what they can do.

Jared led me to where the goons were, when I saw them, one thing stood out. A red "V" on their Slug clip. I approached them, "What are you all doing here?" I ask, "New Blakk Industries is supposed to have legitimized." Instead of answering, they opened fire. No Ghouls, luckily, but I still had to jump out of the way.

Jared rushed to my side, "Guess they're not in a talking mood." He said. I loaded Splits, "Guess not. I need a diversion." Jared smiled and grabbed his Phosphoro, "Say no more." He fired it at the goons, blinding them. I then fired Splits, who tied to guys together by their legs. As Splits was flying, I ran to their side, "Cut a rug, Razor!" I fired my Thresher slug, he began spinning and slashed all of their blasters in half. Once they saw their blasters were toast, they all began to run as fast as possible, "Stop one!" I yelled. Jared fired an Arachnet slug and captured him.

I grabbed the guy by his collar, "Why are you doing this? Who's making the orders? Talk!" I demanded. The guy scoffed, "Forget it. That girl will be slug chow." I got furious. I equipped the accelerator and loaded Burpy, pointing the blaster at his throat, "Talk or die!"

Jared grabbed me, "Stop!" I turned to face him, and before I could say anything, he spoke, "That's not how a Shane should work. Your father would never do that, no matter who it was. You go back and watch Carla's match. I'll get him to talk." I decided that he was right, and left.

 **Jared POV**

Once Rohan had left, I looked at our prisoner with a crooked smile, "Now then…" I said as I cracked my knuckles, "Let's try this again."

 **Rohan POV**

I ran back to the battlefield to see the match still going. When I got to where my Dad and the rest of the Shane Gang was, I asked, "What did I miss?" Mom began to fill me in as I attempted to focus on both her, and the match.

 **Carla POV**

 _Meanwhile_

I don't know how he got out of that goo, but I didn't have time to worry about it. I got up and fired a Rammstone. Billy retaliated with a Grenuke slug. The two flew towards each other, my Rammstone hit him with an uppercut, sending the Grenuke flying back to Billy, and it landed behind him and exploded, sending Billy flat on his face. I thought the duel was over with that, but he hit me with a Polero slug. When did he reload? The slug tied me up and I fell on my face as well. I grabbed one of the capsules on the back of my clip, which was a Flaringo, which I won in round 3. I fired it without aiming.

Sadly, that was a mistake, because it missed. It flew way over his head. "Hah! You never had a chance!" Billy said as he loaded a Hop Rock, "You had enough yet?"

Truth is, I had. I didn't think he'd be this good. I was ready to surrender, so I was about to raise my hands in surrender.

 **Rohan POV**

I saw this and knew why she was losing up 'till now, and I couldn't resist myself. "No! Don't do it Carla!" This got everyone's attention, "You can't let him beat you! I know you can take this guy!" After screaming all that, I took a step back, thinking that I probably shouldn't have done that. I really gotta watch this damn mouth of mine.

 **Carla POV**

I don't know how to explain it, but what Rohan said just gave me this sudden burst of courage. I gripped my blaster and tripped Billy as I got to my feet and made some distance between him and me. Rohan was right. I've let a guy like him walk all over me before. Never again. I will never let myself fall to anyone like that, ever again. I grabbed my Quicksilver slug and readied my blaster, "I will never lose to someone like you ever again!" I fired. Billy loaded his blaster and was about to fire, but it was too late. My Quicksilver used her power to grab his blaster and bring it up into the air. What I didn't expect, was for her to know how to shoot, because she made the blaster fire. The blaster was loaded with a LavaLynx, and it was heading right for Billy. I knew what would happen if that slug hits directly. He'd burn in hot lava. I grabbed my AquaBeek and fired it. The slug extinguished the LavaLynx, returning it to its slug form.

That's when the host spoke up, "And the winner! Carla is in the finals!" Billy was having a fit, scaring all of his slugs away. One of them was hiding behind my foot, it was the LavaLynx. I turned around and knelt down, "Hey there, little buddy. Are you scared of that man over there?" I ask. The slug, shaking like crazy, nodded its head, "Then come with me. Let me protect you from him." The slug smiled at me and jumped into my hand. I put him in a capsule and ran out of the arena. I still needed to thank a certain boy for inspiring me.

 **Rohan POV**

I see Carla running towards us, "Rohan! Rohan!" She calls out as she runs. I unconsciously found myself running to her as well. Still acting on impulse, I hugged her as soon as we reached each other, I picked her up and spun her around.

Carla squealed and giggled, "You were awesome! I had no idea a Quicksilver slug could fire a blaster." I said. Carla giggled, "Yeah. Neither did I, before just a few minutes ago." She then smiled from ear to ear, "But thanks to her I did it! I'm in the finals!" She said as she was jumping up and down. I smiled and laughed, "Yeah. Now it's my turn."

"The next Semifinals round will be in one hour. Rohan vs. Jenna." Said the host, I checked the time and saw it was about noon, "Hey. You wanna grab a quick bite to eat?" I ask. She gives me a grin, "And before you can ask, no. It's not a date. But I need to eat something before the match, and I figured you're probably hungry from yours."

I could tell she was, at least, a little disappointed that it wasn't going to be a date. So was I. I really wanted to ask her out, but it seems way too soon. If I want to do this right for her, then I need to be patient.

Carla nodded, "Sure. I could eat." I brought her to the food court, grabbed something quick to eat, and sat down across from each other, "I know it's not as glamorous as the last place we went to eat at, but this way, I can get to my match in time." I said with a nervous chuckle.

Carla smiled at me, "Its fine. But there's one thing that bugs me." She said, "How did Billy get out of that goo? And when did he load that Polero?"

My expression turned serious, "Because he was cheating." I told her. Carla tilted her head, "What?" I nodded, "Jared came up to me and said he found some goons helping him out. Apparently, they planted a Thresher inside the trap, so it could cut him free undetected, and they rolled the Polero slug at just the right time, and spot so his blaster would land on it. That was when I found them and took them down."

I could see that Carla was startled. I didn't blame her. She looked down at the table, "Why do people do this stuff? Why do they feel like they have to make life harder for everyone else?"

I placed my hand over hers, "There's someone like that everywhere. There's nothing that can be done about that. All we can do, is be brave enough to stand against people like that."

Carla smiled, "Like you?" She asked happily.

I smiled back, "And like you too." She looked at me with confusion, "You showed a lot of courage," I told her, "fighting Billy, even though the odds were against you. And how you protected Billy from a fate that he, probably, deserves. That shows true strength."

Carla was blushing, a big smile all over her face, "You better stop talking like that, otherwise I might kiss you again." She said with a giggle.

I blushed as I looked at her, "I got a better idea." I leaned over the table and kissed her softly on the lips for, not but a few seconds, "This way, we're even." I told her as both our blushes deepened. It only got worse when the people around us began to go "Aww." Too embarrassed to say anymore, we stood up, put our trays away, and left in a slightly hurried pace.

A little while later, I was standing in the battlefield, facing Jenna. She gave me a sly grin, "Now, to hear about that bonus I promised." She said, "If you let me win, not only will I let you keep your slugs, but I'll give you one rocking night." She said.

I didn't have a clue what she meant, but since I could see Carla giving Jenna a death glare, I knew it wasn't good. I got into position, "Get ready, because I'm not gonna hold back." I warned her.

Jenna was taken aback by this, "What!? Didn't you hear me?" She asked. Then, the host yelled, "DUEL!" I grabbed Zapper and fired him. Jenna was hit dead on, and glared at me, "Fine! It's your funeral!" She said as she fired a Vinedrill slug. I dodge rolled to the right and fired Hydro, who spewed water all over the ground she was standing on. Jenna tried to run towards me, but slipped on the water.

I was kind of disappointed. Was this the best she's got? How in the world did she make it this far? I chose to stand around and let her get her bearings, _"This is just plain sad."_ I thought.

Eventually, Jenna got back under control. She glared at me, "What's your deal anyways? First you ignore me, now you're watching me flail around like a Flopper?"

I roll my eyes. I think I see why Carla dislikes her. She's annoying. "I focus on the task at hand, which, in this case, is the tournament. And I wasn't watching you flail around, I was waiting for you to get back under control so I can maybe get a challenge, because I've been very disappointed."

Jenna snarled at me, "Shut up!" She fired a Frightgeist slug at me. I was overcome with fear, I couldn't stop shaking. But fortunately for me, when I get freaked out, my first instinct is to fire. Knowing this, Burpy jumped into my blaster just before I fired, "Stay back!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger. My aim was off, but that's why Burpy jumped in. He circled back around and caught Jenna off guard. Not long after, the effects wore off.

I grabbed Bluster, "This is for bribing me." The tornado tossed her around. I loaded Bomber, "This is for freaking me out." The Hop Rock slug blasted her to the ground. Once she stood up, she saw I had loaded Bludgeon, "And, most importantly," I say as I take aim, "this is for making Carla so angry!" I fired and Bludgeon knocked her down for the count.

"Winner! Rohan Shane is in the finals!" I walked up to Jenna and offered her my hand to help her up, "Better luck next time." I said with a friendly smile, she accepted my offer and I pulled her up. She rolled her eyes, "Ok. Here. My Geoshard slug. It's my best one. It's the one you want, right?" She said as she held it in her hand. I smiled and lowered her hand, "I can't take it if it's your best slug. But that Frightgeist slug would be a great help." She handed me the Frightgeist slug in my hand and walked off without another word.

Carla and I didn't really talk much for the two hours we had to prepare. Since it was gonna be her and me going against each other, we figured that it would be best to not prepare together.

Just before the finals, Mom, Dad, Kord, and Pronto all wished me the best of luck, "And don't worry, I'll video tape the whole thing." Mom said as she held up the camera. I nodded and walked down there.

"Good luck Carla." I tell her before the match started. She nods, "You too." The host called out "DUEL!"

Carla started off with a Hop Rock. I jumped backwards and loaded Knockout, who punched the ground, sending shards of the ground at her. Carla was hit by a few, but soon figured out a rhythm and avoided the rest. Carla stood back up and shot a LavaLynx at me. I fired Bluster, creating a tornado that deflected it.

Carla smirked, "Not bad." She said.

I rolled behind a stray boulder for cover, "You're pretty good yourself, but save that for after you lose." I say.

Carla chuckled, "Yeah. We can finish after I take you down." She fired another Hop Rock at me. I loaded my blaster before dodge rolling away. Mid-roll, I fired Spook, the Frightgeist slug I won from Jenna. Spook only barely grazed her arm, so the effects weren't as potent as I wanted, and they probably won't last too long.

I knew I had to act fast, so I grabbed Burpy and took my shot. Carla fired her Quicksilver, loaded her blaster, and then tossed it in the air.

Uh-oh.

Her Quicksilver used her powers to guide the blaster at me as she avoided Burpy and fired an Arachnet slug, wrapping me in webs, causing me to drop my blaster. Meanwhile, Burpy had surrounded Carla, and she was kicking dirt at the flames to douse them. Carla and I both escaped our traps, but with both of our blasters out of reach, the referee's called the duel over.

"Please hold on, while the officials go over the match to determine the winner." Said the host.

Carla and I approached one another, "That was an awesome duel." She told me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I wasn't expecting you to use your Quicksilver like that with your own blaster." Carla shrugged, "Yeah, but it's not very reliable, since I throw my blaster away. So I've decided to not use it except for when there's no choice." I smiled, "Still. That was some great thinking on your part." Carla blushed at my compliment.

Soon, the host came back, "After a thorough examination, we have reached a decision." He then had us stand on either side of him, "The duel was decided by the slinger that freed themselves from the other's trap first. And so, by split decision, the winner is," He said with a pause, gathering as much suspense as possible before raising one arm.

(A/N: Cliffhanger! I love it! Who won the tournament? Send me your preference in a review, and why. If you're lucky, you might be the one who decides which slinger takes the win. Please tell me what you think.)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: This is where I'm supposed to say, "The results are in!" But only one of you sent me an opinion, and while I liked it, it just wasn't an option. So after consulting a few beta-readers, who shall remain anonymous, I've come up with a decision. Also, I apologize for the long wait. I'll work on doing better. Enjoy!)

Chapter 8: New team

"The winner of the tournament is…Carla!" The announcer said as he raised her arm. Everyone in the crowd was cheering and applauding, I too was applauding her.

Carla turned to face me, "Congrats. You earned it." I told her.

Carla smiled at me, "You did great too. And I won't take any slugs from you." She told me.

I smirked, "Oh no. I lost, and the rule is that you get one of my slugs, but if you don't mind…I'd like to offer my suggestion for the one you pick."

Carla tilts her head for a moment, "Ok. Which one is it?"

I open my back pack to reveal a slug that I had my folks go and find not long after the first semi-finals match ended. I showed it to her and she gasped, "A…A Slyren…" She said.

I nodded, "I had my mom and dad get it just for you Carla." This made many people in the audience go, "Aww!" Carla took the slug from my hands and let it nuzzle her face.

The announcer walked back into view, "And that wraps up this tournament! See ya later slingers!" He said as he walked off.

After Carla and I walked out of the arena, she pulled me to a more secluded area and hugged me tight, "Thank you…so much…for everything…Rohan…" She said, trying to fight back the tears of pure joy.

I smiled and hugged her back, "It's my pleasure. I'll always come to your aid whenever you need me."

She looked up at me with a smile, "Rohan…I don't…I don't think I can stay as just friends with you…not after all we've been through…I know it hasn't really been that long at all, but I-."

She was interrupted by my lips against hers. She melted into the kiss within seconds, it wasn't anything overly passionate. We simply stood there, enjoying the feeling we both had from one another. After about 30 seconds, we parted, "What…what was that?" She asked, her eyes a little dazed.

I smiled warmly at her, "I feel the same as you. I was actually going to ask you this later but…" I pause to look straight into her eyes, "Carla, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She wiped away the remnants of her tears and gave a big smile, "Yes. I'd love to."

Before anything else could happen, we heard something move in the bushes, "We should head back out there. My folks are gonna wanna talk to us about the final match." I told her. She nodded, "Yeah. Let's go." We then walked out of the bushes, hand in hand.

I walked out to see my parents heading towards us, "Sorry you lost son." Dad said, "But at least you gave it your all."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but next time, Carla won't be so lucky." I said jokingly, earning me a gentle elbow to my ribs before she held my hand again.

My mom noticed this and smiled, "I take it things are going well for you two." She said, making Carla blush, "Yeah…I can honestly say I've never been better." She said.

After a few minutes, my parents, Kord, Pronto, Carla and I were all gathered up, "I've decided to go on a journey through Slugterra. To find a new Shane Gang and get better as a slinger." I told them, then I looked over at Carla, "And I already have my navigator." Carla blushed.

"The few things good about my father, was that I had to memorize roads between caverns. As well as a few hidden locations that can be used as camp sites."

Dad nodded, "Speaking of him, I have the best reformers I know working on him. He'll get the help he needs, I promise." Carla nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Jared then walked up, "Hey Rohan." I turned to face him, "Hey, what's up?" Jared shook his head, "Apparently, the goons weren't told why they were supposed to rig the matches, or even who their boss is. But they definitely work for New Blakk Industries."

I sighed. I was hoping he'd have at least a reason behind it. Jared then walked up, "By the way, I overheard about you making the next Shane Gang, mind if I join? I'm pretty good at collecting Intel. I can keep an ear out for news of trouble." He said. I thought about it for a moment.

Admittedly, I mainly wanted to just be with Carla for a while, but he made too good a point for me to ignore, "Alright. You're in."

Kord smiled at me, "Now all you need is a mechanic." He said. I nodded.

"Then we'll head out in search of one first. How's about we all leave tomorrow?" Carla offered. No one had any objections, so we then all split up; Kord went to the mecha's, Pronto went off to-…actually I don't wanna think about it.

I'd rather not explain why at this moment. Mom and Dad went to further investigate New Blakk Industries, while Carla and I went back to our camp site.

Once there, Carla placed her hand on my shoulder, "Rohan, can we talk about…our relationship real quick? Please?" She asked, I wondered what she could have to talk about, since we haven't even been together for an hour yet.

I nodded and she sat down on a tree root while I sat across from her, "So what's up?" I asked.

Carla took a breath, "I don't wanna tell anyone about our relationship yet." She said while looking into my eyes, hoping I'd approve, "Uh…I think I'm gonna need to know why before I answer that." I said.

Carla made a small smile, "Well…I kinda promised my mom that I'd introduce a guy to her before it becomes official. So…can we…uh…"

I stopped her, "Pretend that our little moment after the match never happened?" I finished. Carla looked almost heartbroken, but then I smiled, "As long as you promise that we can re-live it after I meet your mom." Carla smiled and tackled me to the ground, "Thank you so much! You're the best!" She said as she hugged me a little too tightly, "Breathe…Can't breathe…!"

(A/N: Short, I know. But after studying an episode in season 2 of Slugterra, I've got a great idea for the next one. Wish more of you guys had told me who you wanted to see win. Hope you liked the results. R&R!)


End file.
